


Let Me Be a Part of the Narrative

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant- Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Canon Divergence- Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy Scare Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: "...imagine the dark hills I would have to cross /to reach you. For I am in love with you /and this is what it is like or what it is like in words.” ―Carol Ann DuffyHope was more than willing to let Scott back into her life.





	Let Me Be a Part of the Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be REALLY angsty but... I got distracted. I may write something angstier for them later on, but I hope you enjoy this one! I loved AMATW so much but ASDFGHJKL THAT MID-CREDITS SCENE! Title is from "That Would Be Enough" by Lin Miranda; story is also partially inspired by this song as well.
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> Recommended listening— my ScottHope playlist!: https://open.spotify.com/user/21qlojckzsvpip42pnf3h3zoy/playlist/7cnqRJbEryBRrp1yYUNdtX?si=kdXfLgUTRS6ZlM79rjTmmw

“Hope?”

Hope opened one eye, blinded by the morning sun that filtered through Scott’s window and curtains. She knew where she was, exactly what she had done with him the night before. She felt the bruises on her neck, on her collarbones. She felt warm in her chest and, blushingly, sore between her thighs. She missed that feeling. 

More importantly, Hope felt Scott’s torso beneath her head and chest. She had been sleeping on top of him all night with his arm wrapped around her and his face in her now-long hair. Hope tightened her hold on Scott and smiled to herself. She missed Scott holding onto her and curling up next to him. His Old Spice scent and his muscular form always drew her to his side at night; he was a form of the security blanket she never had growing up. She confessed that to him, once, a long time ago. Hope wondered if Scott still remembered her saying that to him as she cried into his chest all those years ago. 

“Yes, Scott?”

“Last night?” Scott said, moving Hope’s tangled, matted hair off her forehead and out of her face. Hope hummed in approval. 

“I certainly remember last night. Certainly remember you crying afterwards and saying you still loved me and wanted me back.”

“Hey, now,” Scott said in sarcastic offense. “I also remember last night.”

“You do?” Hope chuckled. 

“You said you loved me, too,” Scott said. Hope felt Scott’s heart hammer in his chest below her palm. 

“I do,” Hope replied. “I just know I have to make you work for it.”

Hope and Scott shared a short laugh together. They settled into the bed, each other, and Scott left a lingering kiss on the side of Hope’s head closest to him. Hope felt it burn into her skin and warm the deepest part of her; Scott was just so kind and romantic and like  _ that.  _ She knew, far in the back of her head, that no other man could be like Scott in that way. Watching him with Cassie made her think that even more— he was so open with her and she could tell from the moment she met the pair together that she took after Scott. She brought out the best in him. 

“Scott?” Hope didn’t know what compelled her to even bring up her next topic. 

“Hm?”

“I needed to tell you something. Something important.”

“Oh, God. Don’t tell me… you married someone. You got chlamydia. You-”

“No, no. It’s not like that,” Hope said, swatting Scott’s shoulder lightly. Scott huffed in amusement, proud of his comment. “I just wanted to tell you that… at the time we broke up last, I had a pregnancy scare.”

Hope swore she heard Scott’s heart stop beating for a moment. She was glad she wasn’t looking at his face; seeing the dumbstruck look on him may have made this worse. 

“And what happened?”

“I wasn’t pregnant after all,” Hope explained. 

“And why did you think you were pregnant?”

Scott’s question hung heavy in the air and Hope’s response was stuck in her throat. There were a thousand thousand things she wanted to say about her mind in those months, things about how maybe if she was pregnant he would stop being a fool and settle down, how she wanted him back. He had a daughter; she knew he wouldn’t have left this child. 

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hope’s words spilled out of her mouth like water from a fountain. She wanted to keep some restraint and hold back so badly, but was unable to do so. “I missed you, I was upset, I was angry. I was so caught up in all of my emotions that my body shut down, I guess.”

Hope sat up in the bed, looked at Scott’s sympathetic face. “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. Hope, I-”

“Scott. It’s in the past. It’s okay,” Hope said. She fingered the bed sheets anxiously; she hadn’t ever told someone about this happening. Was she supposed to tell her dad that she thought she was pregnant with a criminal’s child?

“I just remember not being able to stop thinking about how that child would have been like you and how it would have reminded me of you,” Hope said. She paused for a moment, letting her words hang in the air. “But that didn’t happen. It’s in the past now, it’s over.”

“Would you have told me?”

“Hm?”

“If you were pregnant. Would you have told me you were?”

“I think so.”

A beat passed. 

“Would you have come back? Well, supported me, I mean?”

“In a heartbeat.”

Hope smiled and Scott cupped her cheek. He turned her face towards his and rested their foreheads against each other. He touched their noses together, too, before kissing her deeply. Hope melted into the kiss and the mattress below her, overwhelmed with happiness and love for him. They broke apart after a moment and Hope looked into Scott’s eyes once more, their mischievous blue feeling like home more than ever. 

“Don’t you dare think that for a minute I would try to leave you again. I care about you too much for that,” Scott confessed. “I missed you so much and every single day I thought about how it could have been different.”

Scott tilted up her chin and made eye contact with her again. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and Hope smiled up at him fondly. Hope felt herself love him even more and leaned into his hand, loving his touch and his apology to her. It made her heart warm in her chest.

“I want to just ask you something, Scott,” Hope said, trying to sound sincere and be kind. She knew her voice could be inflammatory and accusatory at times.

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you say anything to me? I wish I knew you had gone. I was so upset,” Hope said. “I just felt like you were so… so selfish. For leaving Hank and Cassie and your family and your friends and…”

“And?”

“And me.”

There was a silent moment between them. They were both sitting up in the bed, bare-chested, with their hair mussed and the light coming into the room even brighter now.

“Wasn’t I enough for you? Were the missions we went on and the time we spent together nothing? I know that you like going out and trying to be a hero, but… I thought that we were going to be by each other’s sides. I just. I thought I meant more to you than that.”

“I didn’t want you to be hurt. Hope, I… I loved you so much back then, and I still do, but, God. Hope. I didn’t want you to be hurt. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“But you did lose me after that.”

“But you came back,” Scott said, his voice both hopeless and insistent, “I didn’t truly lose you.”

Hope smiled to herself and exhaled through her nose. “I did.”

“I knew you were going to,” Scott said, pulling Hope closer to him so that their chests were touching. Hope shivered when she felt his hand press against her back and skim his fingers up her spine. “I just wanted to give it some time; I knew I couldn’t force or rush you into talking to me again. I knew things were hard for you and your dad, I couldn’t just come back into your life like that.”

Hope exhaled to calm herself. She curled herself up to Scott again and let the feeling of his warm skin soothe her. 

“I can’t believe I was so angry. I shouldn’t have been that angry,” Hope said, running her hand up and down Scott’s chest. “I should have listened to you and trusted you. I’m really sorry for how I acted.”

“The way you acted was warranted. I should be the one apologizing. I was selfish and thought only about me and my ego. I never stopped to think about how this would affect you or my family. I’m sorry, Hope,” Scott said. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. “I’m truly sorry.”

“Scott?” Hope said, his name heavy on her tongue. Scott raised his eyebrows in questioning. “I forgive you.”

Scott smiled his brilliant, wild smile that Hope loved so much and made her weak in her knees. She could see in his eyes that her acceptance of his apology meant the world to him. 

“I love you, Scott. I never told you enough, but I do,” Hope said to Scott with a longing, lonesome tone in her voice. 

“I want to be in your life again,” Scott said. “I want to be yours and I don’t ever want to run off like that again, now that I know how it hurt you. I love you so much and I just want to make things right. You don’t deserve that kind of pain again.”

“I really don’t,” Hope said with a smile and a nudge. “That’s why I’m going to keep you here with me.”

“So I get to stay?” Scott asked, leaning in to kiss Hope, so close that their lips brushed each other. Hope closed the slim gap between them and smiled into the kiss. It felt, in Hope’s soul, like she was home after a too-long, too-weary journey all alone, and that Scott was welcoming her back in with just his kiss. Hope pulled back ever so slightly.

“Yes you do, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
